Project Summary The 8th US-Japan Symposium in Marine Bioorganic Chemistry will be held in Honolulu, Hawaii November 14-17th, 2016. A total of 33 scientists from the US (15) and Japan (18) will participate in this four-day meeting centered on the broad theme of 21st Century Innovations in Natural Products for formal and informal discussions on cross-cutting approaches and technologies that will enable marine natural products continued contribution to translational research